Pandora Boxx
Pandora Boxx es un drag queen profesional y comediante proveniente de la ciudad de Rochester, New York. Mejor conocido por haber participado como concursante en la Temporada 2 de RuPaul's Drag Race y en RuPaul's All Stars Drag Race. Fue conocida en el programa por su comedia, por su infame personificación de Carol Channing durante el Snatch Game ''y por su simpatía. Pandora fue coronada como la "Miss Congeniality" de la temporada. A pesar de sus buenas presentaciones, siempre fue criticada por Santino Rice por sus apariciones en la pasarela y sus elecciones de atuendo. Pandora fue una de las grandes favoritas de los fanáticos y es una de las concursantes más populares entre el público de ''RuPaul's Drag Race. Es por ello que fue invitada a participar en All Stars, en donde hizo equipo junto con la concursante de la Temporada 3 Mimi Imfurst llamando a su equipo "Mandora". Pero lamentablemente, ambas resultaron eliminadas durante el primer episodio. Origen de su Nombre Drag Pandora se encontraba muy interesada en la mitología griega cuando comenzó a hacer drag. Según esta mitología, 'Pandora' fue la primera mujer creada y esta fue la que abrió la caja prohibida, en la que se encerraba todo el caos y la maldad del mundo. Gustándole esta historia, decidió adoptar este nombre. La 'x' extra en Boxx, se debe al "Factor X". Su segundo nombre drag es Olivia en honor a Olivia Newton-John. No considera haber tenido una madre drag y considera a Darienne Lake como su madre adoptiva. Eliminación Pandora fue eliminada en el episodio 8, titulado "Golden Gals". El desafío principal de este capítulo consistía en tomar a hombres mayores que eran abiertamente homosexuales y transformarlos en sus madres drag. Además de esto, tenían que presentar un dueto de la canción "Main Event" de RuPaul y caminar en la pasarela juntas. Desafortunadamente, resultó como setenciada junto con Jujubee y esta última mostró mejor rendimiento durante la batalla de lip-sync. La eliminación de Pandora fue la más controversial de toda la temporada. Tanto así, que la revista Entertainment Weekly la eligió como "America's Next Drag Superstar". Desempeño en la Competencia Frases Memorables * "Hey fake ladies!" * "I'm Pandora Boxx and I'm thirty-bleep years old." * Pandora Boxx: Anybody that's eaten my cherry pie raves about it. RuPaul: How's the crust? Pandora Boxx: Crispy, and a little tender in the middle. RuPaul: And the fruit? Pandora Boxx: Always ripe. RuPaul: Is it juicy, Pandora? Pandora Boxx: It's overflowing with juices .RuPaul: Would you say your cherry pie was succulent? Pandora Boxx: I would say it's succulent, and a bit moist. * "It's great to be here, wherever I am!" - Como Carol Channing durante el Snatch Game. * "Scurvy!" "I'm a national spokesperson for Broadway Actresses against Scurvy!" "We deliver limes and lemons for all the people around in the neighborhood and rasberries!" - Como Carol Channing durante el Snatch Game. * "I'm a little embarrassed Ru, I'm a little embarrassed, cause I just wrote "I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts." - Como Carol Channing durante el Snatch Game. Hechos Curiosos * Pandora Boxx apareció como invitada en el Ricki Lake Show. El título del episodio fue "Get a grip doll.. you're too fat to be a drag queen". * Cuando no está en drag, Pandora Boxx es adicta a los videojuegos y a las películas de Ciencia Ficción. * Fue elegida como "Miss Congeniality" en la Temporada 2. * Lanzó un sencillo llamado "Cooter", disponible en iTunes y Amazon. * También lanzó una canción muy popular llamada "Nice Car, Shame About Your Penis!". * Tiene su propio espectáculo de comedia, llamado "Lipstick Massacre", en la ciudad de Rochester en el Multi-use Community Cultural Center y en el Geva Theatre. * Michael Steck escribió, dirigió, produjo y apareció en la película llamada Mrs. Kasha Davis: The Life of an International Housewife Celebrity, una película inspirada en la vida del presentador drag del club nocturno Tilt de la ciudad de Rochester, Mrs. Kasha Davis. * Se comprometió con su esposo en la Navidad del año 2010. * Participó como profesor drag en Drag U, junto con otras concursantes de la Temporada 2 Jujubee, Raven, Morgan McMichaels y Tyra Sanchez. * Condujo un segmento llamado "Drag Center Recap", donde recapitulaba los episodios de la Temporada 5. * Pandora Boxx es la hija drag de Darienne Lake. Pandora en las Redes # Instagram de Pandora. # Facebook de Pandora. # Twitter de Pandora. # Página Oficial de Pandora. en:Pandora Boxx Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas de New York Categoría:Reinas Temporada 2 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 1 Categoría:Facebook Fan Choice Categoría:Primera Eliminada Categoría:Miss Congeniality Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Eliminadas Dos Veces Categoría:Profesoras Drag U Categoría:Equipo Mandora Categoría:Reinas Más Antiguas Categoría:Primeras en Entrar Categoría:Quinto Lugar Categoría:Octavo Lugar Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Reinas con Nombre de Juego de Palabras Categoría:Octava Eliminada Categoría:Nacidas en 1972 Categoría:Eliminada Primer Lip Sync Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Eliminada en el Makeover Categoría:Último Lugar Categoría:Tauro Categoría:Reinas de Comedia Categoría:Eliminaciones Controversiales